


Планы на вечер

by Nia1R



Series: Дело клуба [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Альбус не останется без подарка.





	Планы на вечер

* * *

 

 

— Полезная вещь, между прочим, — добавила голова Роуз довольным тоном, пока Альбус листал волшебный ежедневник, устроившись перед камином. — Если он почувствует, что ты устал, то оптимизирует все встречи и дела на ближайшие два дня и даже запишет тебя на массаж.

— Охренеть, — сказал Альбус с ноткой невольного уважения. Все-таки Роуз обладала удивительным талантом находить всякие диковины в недрах Косого переулка. Ежедневник каллиграфическим почерком написал на первой странице: «Есть ли у вас планы на ближайший вечер, сэр? Могу ли я помочь распланировать ваш выходной?» — А пожрать он за меня не приготовит?

— Не говори глупостей, — отозвалась Роуз, не уловив сарказма. Рыжее пламя камина казалось продолжением ее пышной шевелюры, что смотрелось в полутьме гостиной немного зловеще. — Но он может составить список покупок. Если заметит, что ты переедаешь...

— Посадит меня на диету? — догадался Альбус, не сдержав ухмылки. — Будет обращаться ко мне «тюфяк» и «жирдяй»?

Роуз закатила глаза.

— Как Малфой тебя терпит? — пробормотала она. — Это же кошмар какой-то.

— А я противный только с тобой, — рассмеялся Альбус, бережно закрыв ежедневник и отложив на журнальный столик. Он протянул руку прямо в холодное пламя и легонько щелкнул Роуз по носу. Та забавно поморщилась. — Спасибо, тыковка. Мне очень понравилось.

Роуз улыбнулась, оттаяв.

— Я рада, — она помолчала немного, изучая взглядом картины позади Альбуса, прежде чем спросила неуверенно: — Ты точно не хочешь отметить сегодня?

— Мы же договорились на выходные, — напомнил Альбус. — Скорпиус уже взял себе портключ из Парижа на пятницу.

— Ну да, — Роуз вдруг прищурилась: — Но что ты будешь делать остаток дня?

— Я занят, — отозвался Альбус туманно.

— Уже девять вечера, — напомнила Роуз насмешливо. Иногда Альбусу казалось, будто Роуз знает его так хорошо, что замечает каждый неосторожный взгляд или вздох и мгновенно делает безошибочные выводы. — А ты валяешься на ковре в гостиной и разговариваешь со мной.

— Тыковка, то, что ты ложишься не позже полуночи, не значит, что у других не может быть планов на это время, — Альбус скорчил ей рожу, и Роуз хмыкнула.

— Малфой же в Хогвартсе? — спросила она, на мгновение пропав в огне: должно быть, поменяла позу, устав неподвижно сидеть перед камином с вытянутой вперед головой.

— Он вернется, — как можно увереннее произнес Альбус, пока Роуз не видела его беспокойного взгляда, метнувшегося в сторону больших напольных часов.

С тех пор как Альбуса наконец-то взяли в Лондонскую Ассоциацию Чар на полную ставку, он хоть немного, но освободил Драко от обязанностей.

И очень вовремя.

Близился конец последнего учебного семестра, что означало не только долгожданные летние каникулы, но и удвоенную нагрузку в связи с экзаменами. Драко ночевал в замке уже третий день, и Альбус вовсе не ревновал его к работе, нет.

Он все прекрасно понимал.

Просто не хотел оставаться без внимания в собственный день рождения.

Драко мог выкроить пару минут для короткой весточки по каминной сети, но так и не вышел на связь и даже не отправил совы.

— Знаешь, я, наверное, попрошу Фрэнки сделать что-нибудь на ужин, — сказал Альбус, очнувшись от неприятных мыслей, и поднялся на ноги. — Проголодался немного.

— Ладно, занятой, — улыбнулась Роуз. Кажется, она уловила его настроение очень чутко, но тактично не стала лезть с расспросами. — Встретимся на выходных.

— Пока, тыковка.

Альбус махнул ей рукой, и Роуз пропала вместе с короткой яркой вспышкой пламени и снопом взметнувшихся искр.

Немного посмотрев на утихший огонь, Альбус действительно пошел на кухню и, отыскав домовиху Фрэнки, попросил ее сообразить пару бутербродов. Без аппетита поев, он сыграл от нечего делать в шахматы с Фрэнки и открыл бутылку Огденского.

После двух бокалов вина обида притупилась.

Альбус поднялся в спальню, разделся догола и забрался на кровать, устроившись на половине Драко.

Подушка пахла мятой, молоком и им.

Этот запах заставлял скучать острее.

Альбус закрыл глаза, представив, что Драко вот-вот ляжет рядом, утомленный тяжелым рабочим днем, и спустя пару минут его дыхание станет тише, глубже. А когда Альбус решит, что Драко уже заснул, и попытается накрыться, тот вдруг повернется, притрется жарким телом и прикусит мочку его уха, выдохнув со смешком: «Не так быстро, Поттер».

Альбус вздрогнул, резко распахнув глаза. Все тело бросило в жар, и приподнялся, подбодренный яркой фантазией, член.

Примерещилось даже, будто Драко действительно прошелся легкими касаниями пальцев вниз по его животу и, подразнив, убрал руку.

— Черт... — пробормотал Альбус и быстро перебрался на свою половину. Склонившись к прикроватной тумбочке, покопался в темноте, разгоняемой лишь тусклым светом луны, льющимся сквозь окно, в верхнем ящике. И, на мгновение замявшись от внезапно накатившего смущения, достал игрушку.

Знал бы только Драко, чем он развлекался долгими одинокими ночами.

Эта мысль будоражила похлеще самой добротной фантазии.

Альбус достал тюбик с лубрикантом и, выдавив немного на ладонь, смазал игрушку от основания к жесткой силиконовой головке. Совсем не то, конечно, что, взяв процесс в свои руки, смазывать член Драко и ловить его помутневшие взгляды из-под трепещущих ресниц.

Устраиваясь боком, Альбус тихо застонал, когда край одеяла задел его открывшуюся головку. Нечаянное касание отозвалось одновременно дискомфортом и сладкой дрожью предчувствия в теле.

Альбус просунул свободную руку между бедер и, покружив влажными пальцами за мошонкой, надавил на края дырки. Два пальца легко вошли в него на длину верхних фаланг, пошло хлюпнув смазкой — частота ночных игр уже не требовала былого разогрева. Альбус не стал долго томиться, убрал пальцы и приставил к расслабленному анусу игрушку. Несильно надавил на основание, и влажная силиконовая головка скользнула внутрь.

Рука дрогнула, и игрушка вошла глубже.

Альбус невольно дернулся, почувствовав, как плотно надавила изогнутая силиконовая головка на простату, и простонал:

— Драко...

Почти взмолился, сорвавшись на низкую хрипотцу.

И от звука его имени распалился еще больше, сжав игрушку в себе. Перевернулся на спину, широко расставив ноги. Вскинул бедра, переборов дрожь в коленях, и, уперев игрушку плоским основанием в матрас, опустился на нее одним слитным движением.

Ток крови в ушах на мгновение заглушил далекий шум летнего ветра за приоткрытым окном.

Судорога прокатилась по телу, и приятно заныли яйца.

— Драко... — всхлипнул Альбус, вжавшись мокрым от выступившего пота затылком в подушку. — Драко, пожалуйста...

Новый прилив возбуждения заставил заскулить сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Альбус приподнимал бедра и вновь опускался, трахая себя игрушкой, все увереннее и быстрее.

Края дырки терлись так тесно о силиконовый ствол, а Альбус, закрыв глаза, представлял, как опускается на член Драко. Чувствует его пальцы на своей заднице. Ногти, царапающие до красных борозд.

Его загнанное дыхание совсем близко, поцелуи его горячих губ в беззащитную, открыто подставленную шею.

— Драко... — выдохнул Альбус еле слышно.

От резкого, чуть не болезненного удовольствия, подхватившего его, стало жарко.

Альбус слез с игрушки, откинув ее на пол, и в бессилии упал на спину.

Обхватил рукой член и, пару раз проведя пальцами от поджавшихся яиц к головке, обильно кончил себе на живот.

Сердце еще с минуту стучало в ускоренном темпе.

И ощутимее, как гребаная мания, мерещился запах Драко.

Альбус почти уже провалился в сон, когда услышал щелчок закрывшейся двери и испуганно вздрогнул, сев в кровати.

На пороге спальни стоял Драко и неотрывно смотрел в его сторону. Он медленно отпустил дверную ручку и кинул пальто в кресло.

— Ты... — Альбус почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, когда понял, что ему не привиделось. — Давно ты там стоишь?

— Достаточно, — взгляд Драко скользнул на пол. Он усмехнулся краем губ, и Альбус с ужасом понял, что он посмотрел на игрушку.

— Почему не... — Альбус осекся, не подобрав нужных слов. Все в голове перемешалось.

В памяти мгновенно всплыли собственные беззастенчивые стоны несколькими минутами ранее и то, как развратно он подкидывал бедра.

— Не остановил? — подсказал Драко, и Альбусу показалось, что его голос прозвучал ниже обычного. — Тебе было слишком хорошо, — Драко улыбнулся. Такая обезоруживающе приятная мягкая улыбка с ноткой лукавства, от которой сердце вновь застучало в ускоренном темпе. — И я хотел посмотреть.

Альбус изумленно выдохнул.

Мысль о том, что Драко стоял в темноте спальни и наблюдал, как он трахает себя игрушкой, мгновенно стряхнула с него сонный морок. В паху вновь потяжелело от возбуждения.

— Я думал, ты останешься в замке, — пробормотал Альбус, накинув скомканное одеяло на стояк. Нелепо и без толку — Драко все равно заметил и не спешил отводить взгляд. Его глаза потемнели. — Экзамены у младших курсов, все такое...

— Альбус, — прервал Драко хрипло. На секунду обухом ударила тишина. — Ты действительно думал, что я пропущу твой день рождения?

— Я... — Альбус запнулся, а Драко ничего не сказал.

Только расстегнул манжеты, быстро и на автомате пробежался пальцами по пуговицам, вытаскивая их из петель.

Альбус молча наблюдал, как он стягивал рубашку с напряженных плеч, как возился дольше обычного с пряжкой ремня, не поддававшейся нервным движениям рук.

— Черт подери, — выдохнул наконец Драко, покачав головой. Стряхнул брюки до щиколоток и переступил через них, чтобы в следующий момент стянуть следом белье. — Если бы ты только знал...

Драко подошел к кровати, и Альбус, облизав пересохшие губы, робко опустил глаза на его член. У Драко стоял.

Его голос звенел от злости и — будь Альбус проклят, если не так — от желания.

— Знал что?.. — спросил Альбус, закусив губу. Он протянул руку в порыве внезапной смелости, погладив подушечкой большого пальца его уздечку.

Драко крупно вздрогнул всем телом.

— Что со мной делаешь, — хрипло ответил он и резко отстранил руку Альбуса.

В висках закололо, и стало трудно дышать.

Альбус натужно сглотнул, подняв голову и встретившись с пристальным, будто в самую душу, взглядом серых глаз.

В следующий момент Альбус оказался опрокинутым на спину, а Драко уже лежал на нем сверху. Их члены соприкасались, тесно сжатые между животами.

Альбус обхватил голову Драко ладонями и притянул его ближе, целуя жадно и глубоко. Потерся своим стояком о его, почувствовав жадное ответное движение навстречу.

— Я скучал, — признался Альбус, едва найдя в себе силы прервать поцелуй.

— И поэтому трахал себя искусственным членом? — Драко склонился к его уху и зубами прихватил мочку, не больно, но ощутимо. Прежде чем тихо и очень четко произнес: — Паршивый мальчишка.

— Драко... — просительно произнес Альбус, вздрогнув от холодного прикосновения его пальцев к члену. Он запрокинул голову, уставившись мутным взглядом в потолок.

Драко даже не дрочил ему, только легонько водил от края головки по проступившей под кожей вене вниз по стволу и обратно. Ни с чем не сравнимое сладкое издевательство, которого так недоставало.

— Пожалуйста, — Альбус нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, и Драко, отпрянув и усмехнувшись, сильно обхватил его член ладонью. Провел упоительно медленно вверх-вниз, вырвав из Альбуса задушенный стон. — Ох, черт...

— Это ты представлял? — спросил Драко тихо, постепенно наращивая темп. Альбуса выворачивало наизнанку от его вкрадчивого голоса и уверенного движения руки. — Или, может быть, это?

Драко отпустил его член и, резко подтянув Альбуса за бедра ближе, прижался собственным членом к его раскрытой готовой дырке. Замер так на секунду-другую, тяжело дыша.

Альбус вскрикнул, когда Драко вошел в него, и почувствовал, как стало полно и горячо внутри.

— Такой растраханный, — шепнул Драко растерянно, будто забывшись. Тусклый свет из окна мягко осветил его влажный от пота кадык и приоткрывшиеся губы, встрепанные светлые волосы. Альбус как завороженный смотрел на его изменившееся от наслаждения лицо и не мог представить себя таким же счастливым, как прямо сейчас, рядом с ним. — Боже...

Драко подхватил его ногу и закинул себе на плечо, поцеловав в щиколотку.

Альбуса повело от нежности этого простого жеста.

И в следующий момент, когда Драко толкнулся в него сильно и грубо, без прелюдий, как обоим нравилось, он громко и гортанно застонал, не стесняясь показывать, что ему хорошо.

Только Драко умел так любить.

До пляски темных пятен перед глазами и сбитого к черту дыхания, не поспевающего за темпом, в котором двигались их тела. До заходящегося в груди сердца и бессвязного шепота в промежутках между поверхностными вдохами.

Альбус встретился с ним взглядом, застигнутый дрожью подступающего оргазма. Он кончил, едва успев позвать Драко по имени, забрызгал спермой живот и так тесно сжал Драко внутри себя, что тот, глухо застонав и уязвимо запрокинув голову, дошел следом всего за пару резких толчков.

Они отстранились друг от друга не сразу, и еще какое-то время Драко сидел рядом, приходя в себя и низко склонив голову, прежде чем лег, прижавшись плечом к плечу Альбуса.

Поднявшийся летний ветер сильнее приоткрыл окно, всколыхнув занавеску, и приятной прохладой коснулся разгоряченной кожи.

— Внизу лежит твой ежедневник, — сказал вдруг Драко, когда оба уже отдышались. — И на первой странице написано «Планы на вечер: интимные утехи», — он фыркнул, повернувшись на бок, и погладил Альбуса по щеке костяшками пальцев. — Не думал, что мой график доведет тебя до того, что ты будешь дрочить по расписанию.

— Какой еще... — Альбус нахмурился, а потом вспомнил, нервно рассмеявшись: — Черт, зачарованный ежедневник от Роуз! Клянусь, эта книжка точно умеет готовить и приносить завтрак в постель.

— Еще четыре дня, — сказал Драко решительно, — и больше никаких завтраков в постель. Я знаю, Фрэнки тебя разбаловала. Будем есть в столовой, Поттер, как цивилизованные люди.

— Ты... — Альбус приподнялся на локте.

— Заканчиваю сезон экзаменов, — улыбнулся Драко, подтвердив его догадку. — А Макгонагалл обещала, что откроет летом вакансию преподавателя Чар и найдет мне помощника на следующий год. Смогу ночевать дома и вычеркнуть из расписания все утренние пары. Чувствую себя важной персоной — даже у Слагхорна нет ассистента.

Альбус ничего не сказал, только спокойно улыбнулся ему в ответ и потянулся за поцелуем.

Лучший подарок на день рождения он бы и не представил.

Разве что ежедневник запишет их с Драко на массаж завтра утром.


End file.
